


the angel and the demon

by reminiscence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, Poetry, Relationship Study, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, ffn challenge: the dice gods challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Funny how Ray would be the only one to say he didn't have to be the demon of the pair.





	

They were the angel and the demon.

They wouldn't always be.  
They didn't always have to be.

Ironic how she was the only one  
who said he didn't have to be.

The rest of the world painted him  
with black wings and claws  
and demon horns and yellow eyes.

She just says he's sick  
and pays his hair  
and yellow eyes are sick  
but they'll get better.

The wings are another story.  
The wings don't go away  
unless they're torn out.

If she has to, she'll tear them out  
even if the blood splatters on her,  
and the horns…  
But she'll caress those yellow eyes  
away, because that's a soft sign  
that comes and goes  
and she doesn't need to fight him  
to make them go.

He's not too far gone  
when the demon only has  
yellow eyes.

And when they're not yellow,  
when he smiles in relief,  
he's not a demon at all.

She's not an angel either  
when she rips out his wings.  
They're not an angel and demon at all.

They're either/or.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the
> 
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #37 – over 20 lines poem  
> The Dice Gods Challenge, demonic


End file.
